1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a screwing device and, more particularly, to a screwing device which can screw a plurality of screwing elements simultaneously.
2. Related Art
With the gradual increase of the operating speed of the central processing unit (CPU), the heat generated by the CPU in the operation is also increased gradually. Therefore, the heat dissipation technology becomes one of focal points in the development of the computer technology.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A heat dissipation module 2 of a CPU chip 1 includes a copper sheet 21, a heat pipe 22 and an elastic piece 23. The copper sheet 21 is used to transfer the heat generated by the CPU chip 1 to the heat pipe 22, and then the heat is transferred to a fan (not shown) via the heat pipe 22 to be exhausted. The elastic piece 23 is used to make the heat dissipation module 2 fixed with the CPU chip 1. In addition, heat dissipation cream can be further provided at the connecting part between the heat dissipation module 2 and the CPU chip 1 to increase the heat dissipation efficiency and make the CPU chip 1 connected with the copper sheet 21.
To make the elastic piece 23 apply an even force on the CPU chip 1, so that the copper sheet 21 can transfer the temperature from the CPU chip 1 to the heat pipe 22 evenly. The pins of the chip will not be destroyed because of the uneven pressure, the force applied on the elastic piece 23 should be even when a plurality of screws 231 passes through the screw holes of the elastic piece 23 and fixes the elastic piece 23 on a circuit base 5.
However, in the conventional technology for fixing the elastic piece 23, each screw 231 is screwed by a screwdriver 3, respectively. In this way, the forces applied on the screw holes of the elastic piece 23 are easily to be different, so that the contact area between the heat dissipation module 2 and the top surface of the CPU chip 1 is not uniform, and the heat dissipation module 2 can not work effectively to take away the heat of the CPU chip 1 evenly. Furthermore, the pins of the CPU chip 1 will be destroyed, which will affect the efficiency of the CPU chip 1. In addition, the time for screwing each screw 231, respectively, is also longer. If the screwing force is much uneven, the caused stress even can make the circuit base 5 bent.